Dumb Birds
by MoreThanAnything
Summary: Previously known as: "Adorable Times Two." Drabbles and oneshots centering the two Angels of Skyworld. CHAPTER 7: Angel Crossing: New Leaf
1. Dark Pit's First Day

"Whoa, Pit, what did you do to your hair?"

"Nothing."

"Are you going through a phase, kid?"

"Hold on, don't tell me you're confusing me for that pathetic excuse of a copy."

"Aren't you the clone here, Pittoo?" Palutena approached the dark angel. A sarcastic smile played on her face.

Dark Pit folded his arms and narrowed his red eyes.

Captain Falcon scratched his helmet, still very much baffled by this situation. Noticing this, the goddess of light politely turned to inform him.

"Allow me to explain," She pinched one of the angel's cheeks, much to his chagrin, and continued,"He's Pit, too. Just another version created by the Mirror of Truth. He's not as cute as the original."

Dark Pit slapped away her hand, "Don't compare me to him."

The green haired goddess giggled, "Well, you could be cuter if it wasn't for that attitude."

The racer nodded in agreement.

"Nobody asked you!"

**A.N. "He's Pit, too." Pit, too. Pittoo! Sometimes, I forget that Pittoo's name is technically still Pit. So would it make sense if he still responded to Pit? Or is he just so used to Dark Pit/Kuro/Pittoo that he wouldn't think he was being called?**


	2. Or Food Poisoning

Peach made the best chocolate chip cookies. It was no surprise that Pit was quick to gobble up as many as he could and stuff them into his mouth.

"You're like a monster." Dark Pit sipped his glass of milk. He knew how to enjoy cookies like a normal person unlike that savage with crumbs all over his face.

The blue eyed angel tried to speak but only crushed cookie bits came out. He picked up his drink and guzzled it down. "You say that like it's a bad thing. Cookie Monster is the best Sesame Street puppet!"

He would've rambled on about the fuzzy blue creature being his role model but the wails of a young smasher caught his attention.

A cookie rested on the floor next to Nana's boots. Princess Peach heard the girl's sobs and approached her as she cried into her gloved hands.

"It's okay, sweetie, I'm making another batch and I'll let you be the first to try some, alright?" She took the female climbers hand and lead her into the kitchen.

Dark Pit noticed that his twin's attention had drifted to the ground. Red eyes scanned the floor for whatever had caught his sights.

He wouldn't dare.

"No."

"But."

"Don't."

"Floor cookies give you health!" With one fluid motion, the angel dove onto the floor and slid over to the dropped chocolate chip cookie.

He would.


	3. We'll See Who's The Real Bird

"Your wings are so shiny, Pit!"

"They're like pearls!"

"I know right?" The angel spread his wings out and let the little kids admire them further. Pride radiated from his being. "I clean them every night, and pluck them when my feathers start getting loose." Malicious laughter caused the glowing boy to snap out of his heightening ego trip.

"So you're a bird now?" A smirk formed when Dark Pit noticed that his comment irritated the other angel.

A finger jutted out in Pittoo's direction. "The only reason your wings are so dark is because they're full of dirt!" There was absolutely nothing wrong with him preening his wings.

"Tweet tweet." The dark angel put his hands up towards his chest and flapped them.

Pit grit his teeth.

No one insulted his wings. No one.

"I think it's time for a little duck hunt." A golden bow aimed for the poor celestial too caught up in his own antics.

That little brown dog and duck strolled by at the perfect moment to witness the light arrow hitting it's target. They giggled at his scream.

**A.N. This was inspired by a post I saw on tumblr. And the fact that I always get laughed at by that Dog...**


	4. Palutena's Too Busy To Rain Down Food

Smash Run's were always filled with unexpected twists so Pit didn't question it when a Bumpety Bomb jumped straight over Dark Pit and charged at him. He dodged the skeleton faced explosive and hit it from behind with his upperdash arm. The bomb went into the air and exploded seconds later.

However, when the Nutski enemies only targeted him he had to wonder why they acted as if his twin didn't exist.

"Why are they only following me?" An arrow of light charged at the flying chestnuts as the angel spoke.

"Maybe because you tried to eat them the first time you saw them."

"That is so not true!" Pit denied, turning around after he finished of the last of the Nutskis. "Cashews are way better and—" his words caught in his throat when he noticed something odd. "Pittoo, where did you get that food from?"

The dark angel bit into the slice of strawberry cake into his hands. "They gave it to me," he motioned to the creatures hovering above him. Nutskis and Flages with recovery items which were all being dropped off to Dark Pit.

Pit grit his teeth. This only meant one thing.

Looking up to the sky, the angel shouted, "Viridi!"

**A.N. I think it's weird that Pittoo works for Viridi now...what happened to "This Pit is no Pawn" *edgyface***


	5. Mario Kart: Double Smash!

There wasn't much that terrified Dark Pit, but turning a sharp corner on an icy road while going over fifty miles per hour would have anyone screaming.

"Pit! Stop using mushrooms!" The driver barely managed to dodge a pair of skating Shy Guys.

"We need to catch up!" His twin shouted as he popped another red and white mushroom into the kart.

He grit his teeth as cold wind smacked him in the face. He would switch positions with the speed maniac but he didn't trust him behind the wheel ever since he drove them into the water on Yoshi's Circuit. Dark Pit contemplated driving into the floating boxes ahead of him. They were currently in fifth place on the final lap. Pit was right that they needed to hurry but what would be the point if they ended up spiraling off course? His fingers tightened on the wheel. He prayed that anything besides a mushroom would come out.

"Ah, I got a red shell. What'd you get, Pittoo?" The dark angel ended up catching a two item box which allowed him and Pit to carry items. The driver's items would take longer to appear.

"Don't just hold onto it, throw it!"

Following his instructions, the angel threw the turtle shell forward. It targeted Link and Zelda's kart and landed a successful hit. Pit waved to the other team as they sped past them.

"Pittoo, where's your item?"

"What item?"

Pit leered over his twins shoulder to see something polka-dotted in his lap.

"Give me the mushroom!"

"No! Do you want me to crash!"

"I want to win!"

Pit tried to grab the speed boosting item but Dark Pit tried his best to block him from getting it. He let his hands off of the wheel to swat away at the annoying angel. Somehow, Pit still managed to grab the mushroom.

"Aha!" His triumphant exclamation suddenly changed when he peered back to the course,"...AHHHH!"

Before Dark Pit could turn back around to see what Pit was screaming about, the kart slammed into a giant icicle and shattered it to pieces. They were left frozen in place only able to see everyone pass them by.

There wasn't much that terrified Pit but that icy glare from Dark Pit gave him greater shivers than the cold ever could.


	6. Adorkable

What was it that made women fawn over Link day and night? Was it the technical skill he used when he went out to battle? Or did it have something to do with that gorgeous blonde hair and those radiant blue eyes?

Pit didn't think it was any of that. No, he was convinced otherwise.

"I didn't think it was possible for you to look like more of a dork but you've proved me wrong."

Pittoo would say he couldn't believe what sight was before him, but he could. His twin was just so random that he expected anything. Aside from him, Pit always talked about Link being his greatest rival and how one day he'd best him at something. If this was his best plan so far, he had no chance of doing that.

The angel of light adjusted the green hat on his head. He turned to his goddess with a smile and struck a pose. The angel had figured that the reason Link was so popular had to do with the way he dressed. So, he did himself a favor and 'borrowed' one of the Hylian's outfits while he was away. Completely genius in his opinion. "How do I look, Lady Palutena?"

"Uhm..." She tried to think of something nice to say. Anything.

"HYAH!" Pit shouted thinking it would enhance his methods.

"Please take that off before people mistake me for you..." As luck would have it, someone came through the hallways as the dark angel muttered from embarrassment.

"I think it looks quite adorable." Lucina chimed in as she walked past the angels. Pit pouted at the comment.

"I don't wanna be adorable, I was shooting for handsome!" He could've sworn he heard her giggle as she turned to go downstairs.

Meanwhile, Dark Pit shuddered in half-horror and half-appreciation that Link recently started wearing pants instead of tights.


	7. Angel Crossing: New Leaf

Thank goodness Dark Pit had just put that exotic bench in his pockets because he surely would have dropped it after stumbling upon such horror.

He was silent and utterly still for a moment. Red eyes scanned the area. The yellow bench was in it's usual spot. The flower clock hadn't grown legs and walked away either. But this wooden house, he thought to himself, was it always here? There was no way. Dark Pit slowly approached the house. The other day he received some fruit in the mail and decided to plant it. His eyes narrowed. Right in this exact spot.

Maybe he hadn't gotten enough sleep. After all, Wolfgang and Palutena dragged him out just before midnight to hear the last of K.K. Slider's songs. Then when he switched it up to DJ'ing they made him stay for another hour of that. He shook his head. Maybe he was still dreaming. When he woke up his apple trees would be in this spot growing big and tall.

His heart jumped in his chest when the door in front of him opened and a pair of large eyes bored into his.

"Oh, hello!" The kitten in front of him greeted. "My name is Mitizi, I just moved in today."

* * *

This raccoon always tested Dark Pit's patience.

"For the last time, I cannot upgrade your house until your loan is completely paid off. You must be understanding, yes?" Nook was not the least bit startled when the angel screeched in frustration. Poor Lyle on the other hand nearly fell out of his seat.

"Listen here, I'm only short 3,000 bells. I need this to be done by tomorrow," Dark Pit rummaged through his pockets and pulled out a red and blue butterfly, "This thing is worth the same amount. Retail is closed today and those brats down the street won't pay me as much as Reese would. So take this and upgrade my house!"

The raccoon stared at the butterfly. Then back to Dark Pit.

"No."

Dark Pit proceeded to flip over everything within his reach before being kicked out of the store.

* * *

An exotic end table. The last piece he needed to complete the series.

He looked at the amount bells in his wallet...

"Look, I'm not one to beg but are you willing to lower the price on that thing."

"Oh," Reese battered her eyelashes, "I would but this piece is actually waiting to be picked up by Mitizi, she paid for it earlier but went to empty her pockets so she could take it home."

Without thinking, Dark Pit slammed his hand down on the blue show table, startling the pink alpaca and jolting Cyrus out of his sleep.

This week just got worse and worse.

* * *

"Kick that stupid cat out of town already."

"Pittoo, we can't do that!" Pit put an arm around the little kitten, "Mitizi just gave me three oranges to plant around town. Now we can make fresh squeezed orange juice from the trees!"

"Well that's great," Dark Pit mocked and glared intently at the shivering cat, "but we can't make apple juice at all because she moved her house right on top of my saplings!"

Mitzi moved closer into Pit's hold and apologized profusely. "I wasn't the one who decided where the house would go. Honest!" Dark Pit crossed his arms and asked who in their right mind would kill off apple trees and build on top of them.

"The man who owns the home design store on Main Street," she held a paw up to her mouth in thought, "Nook, isn't it?"

Dark Pit looked over to his twin.

"Let me borrow your bow for a minute."

**A.N. - I'm so slow with updating. I decided to change the title cause I don't want to make all my stories on them cute stories. Playing New Leaf again inspired me to write this up. The whole moving on top of trees thing actually happened to me once. And they were perfect peach trees ;-;**


End file.
